1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message exchanging system, a monitoring system, a server system, a message exchanging method, a message monitoring method and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to multiple people exchanging messages on a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a network communication tool and a system thereof have been used by users of client machines connected to a communications network, such as the Internet, to exchange messages in real time.
There is a tool for two people to exchange messages in real time on the Internet by unicast (one-to-one communication). For example, as in ICQ (trade mark of Milabilis Corp. of Israel), there is a tool for exchanging messages between two people in a multiwindow environment by displaying screens for sending messages and receiving messages on the client machines.
Furthermore, there are also a tool and a system for multiple people to exchange messages, or carrying out so called chat in real time on the Internet by multicast (communication from one person to multiple people in a specific group). Such a system is generally referred to as IRC (Internet Relay Chat) in which a message sent to a chat room installed by a server machine is received by a client machine and is displayed as a message log on a screen for chat.
Conventionally, the person who receives a troubling (e.g. harassing) message when exchanging messages during the chat files a complaint about the troubling message to an operating party which operates the message exchanging system. However, when making the complaint, time and labor is taken. Furthermore, for the operating party, it is difficult to confirm whether the harassment described in the complaint was actually carried out. It is also difficult to determine a sender of the message.
Hence, the invention has been made in view of the situation and it is an object thereof to easily and pertinently determine the truth of the presence of a message.